What He Missed
by flipflop37
Summary: 4 years ago Renya retired from camp, Pregnant. She tried to forget the father and raise her baby on her own. but problems arise when he comes back. she never told him she was pregnant. rated T for some adult themes
1. Chapter 1

**What He Missed **

Chapter one

The little toddler screamed at the top of her lungs, hungry. "Kiara, shh, I'm coming." God this was one of the days Reyna wished she had help. Being a single mother kind of sucked. She got the cheerios, and spread them out across the high chair; Kiara stopped screaming, content and ate her food. I took in a deep breath. Staring at the beautiful little girl who looked just like her father, with long blond hair, big blue eyes that matched the color of the sky, just like him. It broke her heart whenever she looked at Kiara. How she hoped she would like her, but the first thing that she thought when she looked at her baby after she was born, was her father's eyes. She knew that she would never be able to get him out of her life. She remembered the day she went into labor.

_She held her huge belly, between her hands. Her baby was about 3-4 days late and she was starting to get a little uncomfortable. As she walked upstairs to her room a sharp pain pierced her lower abdomen. "ow" she mumbled. It happened again. "Really, Now?" looking at her stomach the pain started up "ok, now" and she walked to the door grabbing her keys. At the hospital the lady had her fill out a form _

"_Honey, is someone else coming?"_

_Reyna thought about it, who would come? Hillia was in settle, and no one else even knew She pregnant. _

"_No" She answered quietly, "no one else is coming" and for the first time in her life, she broke down. _

**Thanks for reading please review, I welcome constructive criticism**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys so sorry I haven't updated, major writers block. Thank you so much for the reviews the advice really helped and they made my day. Here's the next chapter, please review any and all ideas are welcome. Please be completely honest tell me if it sucks. Thank you, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters for the HOO. **

Chapter 2

Reyna looked down at the little girl eating her cheerios. Kiara was the only thing that worked out perfectly in her life. Sure she sometimes she wanted help, like when Kiara decided to bawl her eyes out at three am, or when she needed extra cash for rent or groceries. But the hardest part of being a single mom wasn't when the hard times settled in. It was when the good things happened, Kiara's first word, standing up on her own, first clumsy step. Reyna would witness the miracle of her baby girl. Then she would look around, and there would be no one to share it with. No one else's eyes filled with amazement. The hardest part was knowing that if she had only told him, he would be her there to. No, she refused to think like that he's happy. She knew she could never forget the day, he left her. It wasn't his fault, she knew that. But it was her first real heart break.

_Reyna knew she had to tell him about the baby. It wasn't right to keep this a secret. So what if he had pulling away, this was his baby too. Taking a deep breath, she slowly approached the father of her baby. _

"_Jason, we really need to talk." _

"_Let me go first, this isn't going to be easy." He paused, and sucked in a breath. _

"_This, you and me, isn't going to work out, Reyna I think I'm I love with someone else and it isn't far to keep stringing you along. I am so sorry if I hurt you but this is really for the best." Only one thought came to mind 'the baby!' How could she tell him now? No, she wouldn't tell him, if he wanted to be with someone else, so be it. She wouldn't let him be unhappy, she was sure if he knew he would stay. That was just the kind of guy he was. Jason would be there for her and his child. But that's not what he wanted. She wouldn't force him into a life he would always resent her for. _

That day she vowed she could do it on her own, Women had done it before. It could be done again. Reyna didn't need anyone, no one but her and Kiara, and that was how she liked it. Two days later she packed he bags and left for Chicago. She left without a note, or explanation. No one not a soul knew about her baby. She got a job as an assistant for an insurance company. It wasn't glamorous but it paid well, and her boss was very understanding about Kiara, seeing as she was a mom herself.

Reyna pulled herself together, and picked Kiara up to get ready for preschool. Thank the gods for childcare.

As Reyna walked out of the building with Kiara sitting on her hip, and diaper bag over one shoulder, and a brief case in hand, she walked into someone.

"Sorry" they both said. Reyna glanced up, then froze.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was _him._ Reyna felt herself start to hyperventilate. She tried to walk away but he caught her arm. "Reyna?" he asked dumbfounded. She reluctantly turned toward him. "Hi Jason." She had wanted it to come out casually, but it came out more like a high pitched squeak. "Hi" Kiara said waving. 'Hi' was the only word she knew, so anywhere they went she would say 'hi' to every single person they passed, it was the cutest thing. This brought Jason's attention to toddler in Reyna's arms.

"You had a Baby?" he asked, a little astonished.

"Um, ya this is Kiara. She just turned…" Reyna stopped herself if she said how old Kiara was then he might be able to figure out he was the father.

"So you're married?" He wasn't trying to be rude but Reyna automatically tensed up.

"No, single mom, look I have to get Kiara to school." Rushing to get the words out. She started to walk away, but he grabbed her arm again.

"Could get Coffee or something? I haven't seen you in what 4 years." 4 years and 5 months and 14 days but who's counting?

"Maybe, I'm free at 4." What was she thinking saying yes to him? This wasn't right. She knew what he did was wrong. _But_ the other side of her started to argue, _he wasn't happy, you can't blame him for wanting to be happy. _

"That sounds great I'll meet you at the coffee house on State.

Reyna was mentally preparing herself as she walked toward the coffee house. 'What am I doing?' she asked herself. She was meeting the man who left her and her baby. Granted he didn't know she was pregnant, but he still left her after telling her he loved her. This was sure going to be an interesting day.

She walked into the coffee shop to see him already there sitting at a table for two. He smiled when he saw her and motion that she should join him.

"How have you been? No one from camp has heard you in years." Jason asked.

"well, I left because I was in charge for to long." Not a complete lie, not the real truth ether.

"And I was so busy with Kiara I just never got around to my, our friends from camp." That was true, what she didn't say was the fact that I didn't want them to know about Kiara, that was a different life that Kiara just didn't deserve that life.

"I wanted to ask about that, so you had a kid? What happened to the father? You said you were a single mom." Reyna took a deep breath she wasn't going to lie to him.

"Well… he was… a good guy but he just didn't love me so he left, and I didn't want him to stay somewhere he wasn't happy."

"He doesn't know that he has a baby?"

"No, but I'm sure he's happy" that was true, I'm sure he was happy. "so what about you, how have you been?" he paused for a few seconds. Trying to comprehend what she told him. "Pretty good, I left camp a few years ago, I was just done. Wanted to try to have a normal life with piper." He paused. Reyna sucked in a deep breath. She knew this was coming, the girl he left her for, Piper. The beautiful daughter of Venus (or Aphrodite whatever). " Ya, well she got diagnosed with stage 4 breast cancer a year ago, she put up a hell of a fight. but she just didn't make it. That was six months ago." Jason looked as if he were about to start to cry. Reyna instantly felt horrible, she had resented Piper, not hated, no, it wasn't her fault at all. But she envied her, Piper had everything she wanted. Jason. Reyna reached out a hand and rubbed his arm, remember that this always made her feel better.

"That's awful, I bet you miss her." She made sure to avoid apologizing. Saying 'I'm sorry' were hollow, empty, meaningless words.

"I do, but I tried to move, that was the last thing she said to me. She told me 'remember me, but move forward. Love again; there is someone else out there for you.'" Jason started to break down. Reyna stood up, and walked across the table. She tentatively rapped her arms around his crest. It had been so long since she had gotten this close to anyone, physically or mentally. Well besides Kiara. "Hey, it's ok. Come on" she helped him up. It was clear he was still grieving, over the loss of Piper.

"You can stay at my place for a while if you want I have to go get Kiara soon, but you can stay there." Why did she say that? 'I just feel sorry for him that's all' she told herself. But that wasn't it, deep down she knew she was still madly in love with him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Reyna had just arrived at the Preschool to pick up Kiara. She saw the little girl who was an almost mirror image of her father. "Mommy, Mommy luk what I made!" Kiara shouted, running toward Reyna, with a huge smile on her face. She held up a sheet of paper that paint hand prints cover the entire Page. "That's beautiful baby, did you make this?" Reyna bent down so she was Kiara's eye level, and took the picture in her hand.

"Yes I made it all by self." Reyna smiled, the toddler was so proud that she made something on her own.

"Well I think that this picture has a special place on the fridge." She saw the little girls face light up with excitement. That look, when she made that face, the look of complete excitement. It made Reyna's heart ache, when Kiara looked like that, she was a picture of Jason.

"It'll go up as soon as we get home, now where's your coat?"

~o0o~

Reyna walked into the apartment with Kiara on her hip. She set the little girl down as she walked into the kitchen. Then Reyna froze in her tracks, she mentally slapped herself in the face. Kiara was going toward the living room and that where Jason was asleep. Crap. "Mommy there's weird man on the cooch." Kiara screamed from the other room. Reyna sprinted into the room, scooping up the toddler and put her face over her shoulder. Jason was awake now, and Reyna wasn't about to risk Jason seeing the little girl, it was impossible that he wouldn't see the resemblance.

"baby girl, this is Jason grace he is a friend of mommy's, why don't you go play in your room while we talk ok."

"Ok" Kiara squirmed until Reyna set her down, and she skipped down the hall way to her room.

Looking after her, Reyna remembered Kiara's first day of preschool…

_Reyna was worried about Kiara she hadn't said a word the whole home. When they got home, Reyna put Kiara on the couch and sat next to her. "Baby girl, I know something's bothering you, what's wrong?" Kiara looked down at her knees and I single tear ran down her cheek. "Sweetheart what's' wrong? Please tell me." Reyna wiped the tear on the toddler's cheek. "Kiara I don't want you keeping secrets from me, what's making you so sad?" Kiara looked up into her mother's eyes, and asked the one question Reyna had prayed she would never ask. "mommy, why don't I have a daddy, like the other kids at school?" Reyna took a deep breath, she knew this would come up eventually, she just hoped it would take a few years before it came up. "Kiara it's complicated…" gods how did you tell a 2 year old her father just didn't want to be there, but Reyna knew she wasn't going to be able to lie to Kiara. " I don't think it's that compucated." Reyna gave a small grin as her daughter struggled to pronounce to ward. "well your father was a wonderful man, he was kind and sweet. But he was in love with someone else, so he left me for her." Reyna sucked in, like someone had punched her in stomach. Even now three years later it still hurt that Jason left. "honey, I want you to know right now, he left me not you. He would have loved you so much." Reyna made sure not to lie, she stated that he didn't know about Kiara, but Kiara was too young to pick up on the subtle hint. Kiara still had tears in her eyes, but she looked better then she had before. _

"_He loved me?" she asked, as if not sure._

" _Of course he did there's everything to love."_

Reyna shook herself out of the memory. Looking over to couch, where Jason was sitting with a slightly confused look on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys this the next chapter I'm trying to update more often, I know you really don't want a long authors note; but I just want 2 say thank you to all of who reviewed and added me to the favorite stories, it absolutely made my day. I really love hearing what you have to say, and it really does help. I luv you guys, thank you for your support. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

Chapter 5

Reyna looked into confused electric blue eyes.

"What was about? It's like you don't want me to meet your daughter." Jason stated accusatorially.

"I don't, she's little until I know that your 're gunna stick around I don't want to going near her." That was a logical, motherly explanation.

"you don't think I'm going to stick around?" he was obviously mad now.

"well you can never be to sure, Jason I don't think you understand how important that little girl is to me"

"Why don't you enlighten me, you can trust me." 'Ya sure I can trust you' Reyna thought bitterly

"If someone were to hurt her, or do something to upset her I would have to hunt them down. I can't let something happen to her." Reyna tried to get out in one breath. Jason started to say something, but Reyna cut him off.

"I trust you around me, but you did hurt me once and I don't hold it against you, but I can't risk you doing the same thing to Kiara." He slightly ashamed but didn't push the subject.

"I understand sort-of. I'm not a parent so I guess this is a foreign concept to me." Reyna kept her mouth shut, he was right he wasn't a parent. Jason was her baby's father; it takes a hell of a lot more to the dad. Eager to change the subject Reyna started to say "You feeling any better?" ok that was lame, but she needed to talk about something different.

"Ya, a little…" he was clearly holding something back, she tried hard not to be resentful, considering she wasn't telling him the biggest secret of her life. She could feel a tension that wasn't there before. A feeling that she hadn't felt in years, honestly a feeling she hadn't felt since she had left camp.

"Do you want to stay for dinner?" she knew that Jason couldn't cook if his life depended on it. Reyna knew it was risk, but she wasn't about to let him starve. "I'm making pasta."

"Ya that sounds great." He Looked happy, not to have to go home to an empty house.

~o0o~

After dinner, Jason offered to clean up, while Reyna put Kiara to sleep, and she had to admit it was nice to have help. Normally she would put Kiara to sleep, and then come back to clean to dishes. It was a relief to be able to relax, with one less chore to do. 'Don't get use to it' she scolded herself, he's not staying.

Once Kiara was down, Reyna walked into the kitchen ready to help with the dishes, but when she walked in, her jaw hit the floor. Everything was perfectly clean and put away more orderly then she normally had the energy to do. She looked, amazed, at Jason was smiling from ear to ear at her reaction.

"well, what do think" his voice was extremely amused.

"it's wonderful, Thank you, thank you so much." And she meant it to. It was a small gesture but it meant the world to Reyna.

"I figured someone should take care of you for once, I really admire you, raising Kiara on your own. That guy was a ass for leaving you." She looked at the floor. She never thought of Jason like that, the guy who left her. He did what he needed to do.

"Thank you" was all she said, she wanted to say more but she just couldn't make herself do it. Instead she walked into the living room and crashed onto the couch. Jason sat down next to her, like right next to her, and then he stretched his arm around her shoulders. Reyna through caution to winds, and she leaned her head down on his shoulder. His arms tightened around her. With her head on his chest, for the first time in 4 years she let someone take care of her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys, So sorry I took so long to update, I a severe case of writers block. You can all thank Mcfudge for putting an end to that. Thanks Hun. This chapter is really fluffy, extremely cheesy! Tell me what you think! Reminder; if you give me your ideas I update faster, just something I thought I would point out :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

Reyna was awoken by sounds of clanking of pots and sizzling pans, coming from the kitchen. She shot straight up, in a moment of panic seeing as the only other person who lived in the apartment was a three year old; she felt she had good reason to worry. She rubbed her eyes, and looked down at herself. Holy Jupiter! The memories of the pervious night rushed back to her. She felt herself blush. Jason, she had slept with Jason, immediately she knew that's who was in the kitchen. A sudden panic ran through her body, was he with Kiara? how much had been said? Did He Know? getting out of bed, threw on an oversized sweatshirt, and then she walked out of the bedroom towards the kitchen, to hopefully find some answers to her questions

~o0o~

As she wandered down the hallway, a small high pitched voice made Reyna stop dead in her tracks. Just hearing her voice sent terror rocking threw her body. Kiara was sitting in the kitchen with Jason. Reyna knew this was risking Jason finding out the truth. But there was some irrational part of her that wanted to know how Jason interacted with his daughter. Slowly she eased her way around the corner so she could clearly see what was happening.

"So what's your favorite part about going to school?" Jason inquired of the little three year old, obviously continuing a previous conversation. Kiara was sitting at the table with what looked like chocolate chip pancakes. "I luve 'awing time, the 'eachers give us crayons and markers…" Kiara hopped off the chair and ran over to the ridge, where Reyna posted all of Kiara's preschool artwork. Kiara reached up on her tip-toes to pull down a crayon drawing of her and Kiara.

"our teachers 'ad us draw pictures of our familee" She held the picture up proudly for Jason to see. "This un is of me and mommy" the three year old was dancing up and down with excitement. Jason studied the picture, "you did a beautiful job; that looks just like your mother" Reyna wondered if she really heard the hint of wistfulness in his voice.

"'hank you!" Kiara was grinning from ear to ear. "

"I luve this une, but the kids in my class 'ade fun of me" Jason looked really confused now.

"Now why would they do that?" Reyna's body seized up, the reason Kiara's classmates made fun of her was because her father wasn't around. This conversation was getting why to close for comfort. Reyna knew she had to intervene soon otherwise her secret was going to come out.

She took a deep breath and entered the kitchen, interrupting what Kiara was about to spill.

"Did you really make breakfast?" if she remembered correctly, Jason hated cooking, and cooking hated him.

"Things change" he replied simply. She wondered what else about him, had changed. Reyna looked over at her daughter, who looked slightly annoyed at being interrupted. She smiled and said "sweetheart, why don't you go watch TV." The toddler shrieked in delightedly, and sprinted towards the living room. Jason gave her a quizzical look. Reyna shrugged, and blow off the notion. Thankfully Jason let it drop, and began to fill her plate with pancakes.

"Jason I don't wan…" he cut her off mid word. "Reyna I know it's been a few years, but you loved chocolate chip pancakes. And that kind of passion doesn't go away." She smiled widely, she couldn't believe that he remembered that little of a detail about her, after all these years. "I'm really not that hungry." She stated, not wanting to mention that her stomach was already full, of butterflies.

"Besides," she said with a smirk. "I don't think I really trust your cooking," as she pushed the plate away. Jason was pretending to be offended, and Reyna started to laugh. Then he put his hand on his hip and snapped his fingers in sarcastic way, tears started forming in Reyna's eyes, she was laughing so hard. She hadn't laughed this much since, well if she was being honest, before she got pregnant. She loved Kiara, she never doubted that, but she missed having Jason around. Then he sat down so close to Reyna she was practically sitting on his lap, and his arm snaked its way around her waist.

"So…" he started lowering his voice so Kiara couldn't hear from where she was sitting in the living room. " Last night, was mind-blowing" Reyna's cheeks flamed with color, she was slightly proud, seeing as she hadn't slept with anyone since she had gotten pregnant.

"And I was hoping that there might be a repeat sometime in the near future." Jason grinned optimistically. Reyna bit down on her bottom lip. That was a seriously tempting offer, but if he hung around her and Kiara there was no way he wouldn't figure out there secret eventually. And she wouldn't be able to handle the pain if he left her again. At least she couldn't blame herself for him leaving her for Piper. But if he left her for not telling him about Kiara, she would have no one but herself to blame. And there was still the fact that Jason was clearly still desperately in love with Piper, she had just passed away, and she worried that Jason was only with her because he was grief stricken.

But she was so desperate for Jason to stay, for him to continue to make her feel giddy and happy. The feeling had been missing in her life for the last four years. She felt loved again, and that was the reason she put on a mischievous seductive smile and replied

"Maybe… if you promise to make breakfast again this is unbelievable!" Jason grinned back, and brought his lips to hers in heated, passionate kiss, full of love and desire. Even with the possibility of everything falling apart at any second. Reyna decided to live in the bliss filled moment.

**Thanks for reading please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys! I got the chapter up within the week! Ya for progress. Thank you to everyone who added my too there story alerts and Favorites lists. It meant the world to me. And this story just hit over 1,000 hits! Wow thank you all for your support, every review helps! All I wanted to say. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

Chapter 7

It had almost two weeks since Jason had first spent the night, and now he would almost never go home. Reyna wasn't sure if he stayed because he wanted to be with her or because he was lonely without Piper. Reyna had tried in vain to keep Kiara a distance from her father. But somehow Jason always seemed to be playing with her. When Reyna watched them, she wondered if she had done the right thing keeping Kiara from him for all those years. He seemed to fall into a natural state of fatherhood. He had only been here for a week and Kiara already had him wrapped around her little finger.

` Reyna had finished cooking dinner; she had made a simple pasta and tomato sauce. As she distributed the pasta, she noticed Jason staring at Kiara's eyes. Oh crap. He had a deep furrow between his eyebrows as if he was trying to place where he had seen them before. Jason had brought up the topic of Kiara's father, but Reyna had very obviously changed the subject to a trivial topic such as the weather, camp, or work. After a few days of Reyna skipping tentatively around the subject, Jason realized it was a mute point to even try to bring it up. Reyna could see curiosity burning behind his eyes.

She couldn't eat; instead she nervously pushed the spaghetti in circles around her plate. The tension in the room was building, Reyna was sure that Jason was starting to realize the similarities between himself and Kiara. The relations that were so obvious she was surprised he only noticed them now. Reyna hoped that this would just be a rough patch that would be able to work through. Jason spoke up then, clearly voicing something that had been bothering him for a while.

"Kara, How old are you?" Reyna froze. It was a simple question, but the feeling that was sent down her spine was like ice. The innocent three year old who didn't realize she was putting her mother on the line replied.

"I thee" holding up her index, middle, and ring fingers up. Jason looked as if this confirmed some terrible suspicion he had had.

Reyna knew this was coming; she couldn't dodge the questions about Kiara's parentage forever.

"And do you know anything about your father?" Reyna's heart stopped, but she didn't object, which surprised Jason. Kiara looked like she was thinking about all the things her mother had told her about her father.

"'ell I know he 'oesn't know I was 'orn, and mommy 'aid that he was a good man, and he would love me if he 'ew" Jason nodded and glanced at Reyna, who's head was down playing with her pasta again.

"Well do _you _know who he is, or what he looks like?" Reyna caught her breath audibly, and Jason looked at her concerned. She couldn't look him in the eye. Then Kiara broke the moment happening between her parents.

"'ell I hav a pictor I could show you?" Reyna started to get up to make sure she didn't show him, but she knew this had been a secret to long. Jason was a forgiving person, he would probably be really pissed for a while but he would come back. Jason loved Kiara, and he wasn't the kind-of guy who would walk out on his kid. Reyna kept her eyes down and was breathing deeply. She sucked in a deep breath as Kiara came running out with her picture. She skipped lightly over to Jason's chair. Handing him the old photograph, she said

"'ere it is" she was bouncing on her tip-toes, to look at the picture with him. Jason looked as if his worst fear was realized. He looked across the table with fury in his eyes. Reyna swallowed hard, she was about to send Kiara away, she didn't need to see them fighting. But Jason beat her to it.

"Kiara, why don't you go to your room." His voice had changed to the silky smooth tone he used when he was about to burst from rage. Kiara looked disappointed and confused but knew better than to argue. And she walked slowly, glancing over her shoulder at her mother who nodded, and slid behind the door to her room.

Reyna looked back at the man she loved, who radiating ferocity.

"Jason, I…" he cut her off.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You had no right to keep my child from me!" He stopped for a moment rubbing his temples. Reyna used this as a good time to jump in.

"I have reasons, the day I found out I came to tell you but.." Jason cut her off again. His anger rising, Reyna felt tears forming, she didn't think that he would be so mad.

"But what? Did you think I wouldn't make a good dad? Were you trying to protect her? And don't give me any crap about how it was better for Kiara. You know it's better for children to grow with two parents." He waited for a solid response, appearing confident that he would not hear one. Reyna now had tears relentlessly streaming down her cheeks, leaving lines of salt water on her dark cheeks. She took a deep calming breath, and began with her explanation.

"When I first found out I was pregnant, I came to see you, I figured we would raise her together. But that was the day you left me for Piper, and I want to be clear not once have I held that against you. "She took another calming breath, then looked at him, it was clear he wasn't going to understand her reasons at all. Now that she thought about it, she really didn't understand her own reasoning now. But she continued

"I knew that you would have stayed with me if you had known about Kiara, but I didn't want you to resent me because then you couldn't have been with Piper. I couldn't stand to have you against me for the rest of my life because you didn't love me anymore." Reyna couldn't get anything else out; she was starting to break down. 'No she told herself, you don't break down. He's just a guy, he can't take you down.' But he could, he was the only one who had ever gotten past her defensive wall, and now he was going to use that against her.

Jason looked angry again, "So you were just being selfish, she's my daughter too, you had no right to keep her from me."

"I know I didn't, but it's better late than never. Be part of her life now." Reyna knew she was grasping at straws, but he couldn't walk out again. Not after throwing a fit about not knowing his daughter, surely he wasn't going to walk out on her. Jason Sneered at her, she had never seen him like this before and it scared her.

"Well I don't want to walk out on her, but right now I can barely look at you." He turned on his heel, towards the door.

"Goodbye Reyna" were the last words she heard before the door slammed. Then the sobbing started, she had been way too quick to let him in that fast.

Kiara sprinted out of her room, and saw her mother sobbing on the floor.

"Mommy?" she said the word like a question. "Is 'ason my Daddy?" Reyna looked up at the little girl, who was holding the picture Reyna had given her when the kids started teasing her.

"Yes sweetheart he is." She wiped her eyes, and pulled herself together. A child shouldn't see their parent fall apart like that. She pulled Kiara into her chest, and held her there.

"Why did 'e 'eave?" she asked looking up at her mother with those big round electric blue eyes, that almost pushed Reyna over the edge.

"because, Mommy made a mistake" and with that she picked up her little angle, and walked to bed. And fell asleep with Kiara in her arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey Guys thank you so much for your reviews; I took a few of your ideas. I loved your thoughts, a lot of you commented on the sadness factor of the story. I think that the whole story is going to be a sad story. Keep the reviews coming, I love you guys.

P.S. Mcfudge and I are writing a calibration story for the Harry Potter fandom. Please check it out the screen name is xcupcakex

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 8

It had been a month since Jason had stormed out the door, and there was not a word from him. Reyna had tried to keep with their normal routine, but she had sunk into a depression that was not helped by Kiara's consent stream of questions regarding where her father was. Reyna had to come to terms with the fact that Jason probably wasn't going to come back. And this time she was angry, she could deal with him leaving her, but not her angelic baby girl. Reyna knew Jason was capable of a lot of things, but it never occurred to her that he would walk out on an innocent child.

~o0o~

One Monday morning Kiara was quietly eating cereal, while Reyna checked the mail. She picked up a letter from an attorney. Reyna didn't really think much of it, there were letters advertising if you needed representation all the time. But something told her that might not be the case this time. She pulled open the envelope and carefully unfolded the letter. When she read the first line, a shot of panic shot through her body, it read.

_Dear Ms. Reyna Jacobs _

_ This letter is sent to inform you that Jason Grace is suing you for full custody of your daughter Kiara Grace Jacobs. He claims that you are an unfit mother, and is requesting that the child in question be removed from your care. Please have your attorney contact our office to set a court date. Thank you for your time, have a nice day. _

_Yours, _

_Alexis Smith; Family Lawyer _

Reyna was in a complete state of shock. Kiara screaming her head off for two minutes knocked her out of it. She got up and cleaned the milk that had spilled off of Kiara. Tears started to form in her eyes as she took care of her baby. 'How could he do he do this.' Reyna's sadness evaporates into anger. How dare he accuse her of being an unfit mother! Reyna was now angrily throwing her work papers into her bag. Kiara had everything she needed, food, a home, and a strong parental figure. She was better off before Jason had come back into their lives. And why the hell did he want full custody? Jason knew shit about taking care of children; sure he had done well playing and entertaining Kiara, but he second she needed something he would just hand her off to Reyna, what made him a better parental figure. She started to walk towards the door with Kiara balanced on her hip. 'One thing's for sure," she thought to herself, "I am going to make him see sense."

~o0o~

After dropping Kiara off at Kindergarten, Reyna caught a cab, giving the driver Jason's address. She was still fuming, and she knew she was going to blow up at him, better here than in a court room, where it could be used against her.

She knocked furiously on his door. Reyna was impatiently tapping her foot on the ugly generic carpet. When he finally opened the door, she took a long look at him. 'Damn he's still perfect' she thought 'no, no he's not, this is the greedy selfish bastard taking my baby away.' He had clearly just woken up his hair was a birds nest; he was clad only in a pair of light grey sweatpants. Reyna found it impossible not to find his beautiful chest distracting. "What?" His voice was sleepy, but he was awake enough to sound angry and harsh, as if he was barking at her. Reyna recoiled but quickly recovered,

"Well I thought I would come by and see what a good parent looked like." Her voice was a high lofty sarcastic tone that she adopted while wishing to wound. As she pushed her way passed him into the apartment. "Jason, what the hell are you thinking you don't the first thing about taking care of a child, and why full custody? Why do want her away from me?" her voice had changed from angry to pleading, her wall of defense cracked, showing him all the pain and suffering he had ever caused her. Jason paused; he looked really confused by the amount of pain that had shown in her voice.

"You're an unfit mother because you were depriving a child of their father, which can have damaging effects on a child…" Reyna interrupted him.

"it can also be damaging, especially if the father doesn't WANT to be involved in their kids life." Reyna folded her arms across her chest.

"Who says I didn't want to have a baby, I love Kiara." Reyna interrupted him again.

"A. you know you didn't want a baby when we were 18 or to have to take care of my baby, you would have been happy to stay if you got Piper pregnant. B. you love playing with Kiara, the second she needed something, dinner, a bath, anything you would just hand her to me. Not try to handle it." Reyna's anger had returned, he didn't the first thing about being a parent.

"I still had every right to know about her, Gods Reyna why the hell didn't think I could handle knowing I had fathered a child." Jason was on the verge of screaming at her. Reyna took a deep breath, she began rubbing her temples, a major migraine was forming in her head.

"You didn't answer my other question, why do you want full custody? You think you could handle having a three year old twenty-four seven?" Reyna had calmed down her voice it back to its original ice cold commanding praetor voice.

"Well, you kept her from me so I'm going to ke…" Reyna interrupted again her headache was now throbbing behind her forehead.

"Oh my gods Jason, this shouldn't be about getting back at me, I know I screwed up, but you can't only think of yourself anymore, this decision has to be based on what's best for Kiara. If you want partial custody I'll give it to you. Ok?" Reyna had to work extremely hard to keep her voice icy. Could he be any more selfish!

"No, I want full custody; I want to see my kid without having to deal with you. I have every right to have my kid live with me." Jason had his arms crossed over his chest; Reyna could clearly see he wasn't going to back down, so Reyna walked over to the door.

"You know, when you told me the guy who left me was an ass," Jason Looked at her confused, then he remembered, and looked down sheepishly.

"I never thought of you that way, but now I see how right you are."

Jason looked ashamed of himself. Reyna walked forward so she was almost nose to nose with him. Jason looked shocked at proximity, she raised her hand as if she were going to caress his cheek, then she brought her hard across his face.

"I'll see you in court." And she slammed the door behind her.

_, _


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:Hey guys so sorry I haven't updated, the chapter has been written for a while but my computer's hard drive shorted out and I lost everything, the document and the program all gone. So I rewrote it, and I think I like this version better. I think this will be the last chapter in the story; I really don't have any more ideas, but was thinking about doing a epilogue in Kiara's pov. Tell me what you think. Again sorry about the wait and the rambling message. **

**Disclaimer" I own nothing **

Chapter 9

Reyna walked into the preschool lobby, she had had a long day at the courthouse. Jason had hired one of the most ruthless lawyers in Chicago, and she had dug up every piece of info he could find on Reyna,(there wasn't much considered she spent most of her life at camp Jupiter) she focused mostly on how much a father was needed in a child's life, but that could only go so far considering that Jason had left of his own free will before.

The whole court experience had her stomach in knots; she was terrified that she was going to lose the only thing that mattered in her life, no matter how good her case was. But she did not show it, she became the feared leader of Rome that Lupa had taught her to be, the person she truly was, not the needed helpless child that Jason made her feel like. That was the moment that she swore she would never allow herself to go back to that place no man would ever get past her wall again.

The second the Judge had announced that Jason was an unfit and unpredictable variable in Kiara's life, Reyna felt every muscle in her body, he was ordered to stay physically out of her life, Reyna hated the look on his face when the judge made the verdict, however she didn't pity him in the slightest he had brought this non himself and he had to pay $5600 of child support a year (this factor made her particularly happy, the lawyer didn't come cheap and they had always struggled with money). Reyna couldn't help but smile, the court had gone better then she had dared to hope. Reyna waved to owner of the daycare and went to find her daughter.

~o0o~

Reyna walked into Kiara's classroom, and the toddler was sitting on the floor playing dolls with her friends, but when she saw Reyna, she shot up and sprinted towards her mother shouting

"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy, Mommy!" Reyna scooped up her daughter and placed a finger against her lips,

"You don't need to be so loud, I'm right here." But she smiled, at the child balanced on her right hip, and pondered at how close she had come to losing her, she wouldn't be able to stand it if she lost Kiara, and clearly the judge saw that as well, because who in their right mind would rip a three year old away from her mother.

Reyna as if she was happier then she had been in a long time, she should be depressed she now knew that she was never going to be with the love of her life ever again, but Reyna that was the happiest thing that happened to her today, she finally let go. And she didn't need him; she had Kiara that was everything she needed. She was all Kiara needed, and she didn't anyone to take care of her, especially a man. She realized she had known that years, and took everything that happened in last few weeks to enforce it. The thought made her smile.

"Mommy is Daddy going to come home?" the question snapped Reyna out of her realizations, and her heart broke to hear the sadness in Kiara's voice, she vowed right there to make the pain go away. Reyna smoothed her daughters long blond hair back behind her ear.

"No, sweetheart, he's can't be with us." Kiara hung her head, and tear formed in the corner of her eye and floated down her cheek.

"Don't cry hun, we'll be fine we were before." Reyna brushed the tear off of her cheek.

"I know, but I 'iked him, he made 'ou 'appy" Reyna smiled sadly,

"Kiara, you make me happy." And she pulled her baby close to her chest, and Kiara wrapped her arms tightly around her mother's neck.

"Why don't you go get your coat and we'll go get some ice cream. Sound good?" Kiara squealed clapping her hands together. Reyna put the struggling toddler's feet on the ground, and she ran off to her cubby wear she kept her coat and backpack.

Kiara returned, skipping with her backpack and coat in hand. Reyna took the coat and bag from Kiara, putting the bag on the ground then bent down till she was at Kiara's level, then held out the arms, Kiara stuck her arms out, but when Reyna went to zip up the jacket, Kiara put her tiny hands over hers,

"No mommy, I can do it, I learned that today." Reyna smiled and dropped her hands and watched as the three year old attempted to fasten the coat. It took the little girl a decent 5 minutes to close the jacket, but the smile that lit Kiara's face was well worth the wait. A flush of pride ran through Reyna's body, along with tiny sadness. It was a small thing, but Reyna already was beginning to feel unneeded. Reyna placed the Disney Princess on Kiara's shoulders, rose to full height, smoothed out her pencil skirt and held out her hand. Kiara happily clasped palms with her mother.

Kiara chattered all the way to the ice cream shop, about everything that happened to her that day.

~o0o~

Reyna stood in the door way of her daughter's bedroom waiting for her settle her pillows in the way she wanted them. Kiara was dressed in a Cinderella night gown, and she clutched an old plush teddy bear; it was the only thing Reyna had been able afford when Kiara had been born, and Kiara was in love with the thing. Reyna watched her daughter climb into the twin bed, and Reyna walked forward and wrapped the blankets so tightly around Kiara she couldn't move a limb,

"Mommy" Kiara complained as she struggled to free her arms from the blankets. Reyna placed a kiss on the toddler's forehead,

"Goodnight sweetheart I love you." Reyna stood up and walked back towards the door,

"I love you too, mommy." Reyna couldn't keep herself from smiling. Reyna couldn't help but pity Jason, because he was so selfish he had to miss out on the wonderful moments in their daughters life. He would never known how much he missed.


End file.
